


Commander and Lover

by littleartemis



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gatta has a crush on Luzzu, and confesses. When his commander decides to give in, he proposes to secretly date him, but before the crusaders battle with Sin, they decide to finally make due on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander and Lover

He was watching quietly from his tent, massaging his feet as the commander walked by. Looking away as the man turned in his direction, he tried to hold the blush creeping onto his tan skin down. Ever since their hot kiss on the beach of Besaid, he could not meet Luzzu’s eyes. Only until they were in the private of their shared tent, could he look into the red head's eyes, seeing the lust in them for him. By then, Gatta would always be fully red in the face, hiding himself until the man forced him to look his way.

It all begun back at Besaid, before their journey for Mushroom Rock. The young islander had finally confessed his feelings for the older man, and had run after a brutal let down of being laughed at. The commander was just standing there in stunned silence, while the entire Crusaders lodge was laughing at him. Some were giving him dark looks, as though they intended him harm for confessing his homosexuality…

_Lying back in the water, he watched the clouds pass above him. Blitzball in hand, he considered leaving the Crusaders, ditching them at Luca. Find some place to hide away from the world, and Luzzu. It was his second crush in existence, ruined by his big mouth…or would it be the third? He had, had one on Chappu…then there was his small infatuation with Wakka, but that could have been to replace the hurt he felt at Chappu’s death._

_Knocking a piranha that brushed his side with his blitzball, he sighed, attention going back to staring at the fluffy clouds going by. But his view was blocked by tan skin, and a head of red hair, as the object of his affections stared down at him. Eyebrows furrowed, Luzzu watched, and Gatta immediately lost it, sinking into the water, and quickly breaking the surface, spitting out the water that had come in. Wide eyed, he stared at Luzzu, gasping for air as the commander neared him._

_Slowly, he tried to move away, frowning with worry at how determined the man was to be near him. Moving into a rock, he whimpered softly as the red head placed his hands on either side of the young man. Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain that he expected to come, but was startled as one, wet hand touched his cheek gently._

_Opening his eyes, he found the man closing in on him. Before he could think, or say a word, the soft lips of his superior were on his, dizzying his senses. Gasping softly, he could feel the man’s tongue slide in and explore his mouth; capturing his first kiss and making the young man whimper with excitement._

_Leaning against the rock for support, he was breathless as the commander continued to explore him. The man’s battle roughened hands moving to the teen’s sides, moving up and down, massaging, and groping the younger crusader. Gatta was gasping and moaning into the kiss, releasing his blitzball to reach up and wrap his arms about the bigger man’s neck weakly. He felt as though he would suddenly slip into the water, and drown with all the pleasure he was getting from just one kiss from this man._

_He barely noticed when Luzzu finished the kiss, pulling away from the teen to look down at him. Eye’s slowly opening, having closed some time during the kiss; he stared up at his superior with lust hazed vision, barely noticing that he was rubbing himself against the older man._

_Breathing harshly, he rested his head on the bigger man’s chest, dizzy with happiness as he listened to the man’s heartbeat. Sighing contently, he pulled away to look up at the man, smiling, though confused as to why the older man had done that. He was not one to question his superior’s actions, but when it meant the man could be mocked, or lose his position, Gatta had to know why._

_Lying back against the rock, he calmed his fluttering heart, hands rested on the older man’s chest, keeping him away. “W-why?” he breathed out, moaning softly as the taller man leaned in to rub his cracked lips against the cadets._

_“I found your profession of love quite…enticing…” the red head smirked, nuzzling his young companion’s neck. “And…perhaps…I feel the same way.” Feeling himself go weak at the words, the young Besaid resident’s arms fell to his side, allowing the other man to move in and steal his breath away with another kiss. He was left to gasping, and moaning into the man’s mouth, hands on the rock behind him to keep him steady. Though, the hands on his waist assured him he would not sink into the fiend infested depths of the waters._

_“Ahh, Luzzu...” the words were gasped out as his mentor moved to kiss his neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin. “Ah, slow down, sir...” he mewled, feeling the hands begin to explore. “I-I...I’m a virgin...” they stopped their movement then, the man’s eyes slowly traveling to meet Gatta’s._

_He pulled back for a moment, hands on the young man’s shoulder, keeping him at a distance. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” he asked quietly, looking away. When the young islander did not reply, he sighed, turning back towards him. “I guess I’ll have to court you the normal way.”_

_The brunet blushed at those words. “S-sir, are you sure?” he did not add about what if sin took one of them first, leaving that addition up to his superior._

_“Of course.” He ruffled up the young man’s hair. “Don’t want you feeling like a one night stand, do we?”_

_He shook his head at that, biting his lip as he thought it over. He had wanted a romantic relationship with the other. Day dreaming about being with him alone, having dinners together, just living...though to do such a thing would require a world free of Sin. Free of their duties to protect the world from that creature. Somewhere far away, where no one would question their love. Normally he cursed his romantic thoughts, but right now, he felt that for once, Luzzu was not just devoted to his duties. Maybe...just maybe he had a chance at a good future._

_Stroking his hands over the man's wet skin, he looked him over. The well muscled, scarred and tan skin, smiling slightly. His Commander could have any girl he wanted. He always wondered why he did not have one...though he had to remind himself, as a Crusader, they were devoted to their cause. This was against the conduct, because at any point, they could die. He could turn around one day, and he or Luzzu would be gone...forgotten. His eyes hooded half way, solemnly at that. Not wanting to drown himself in depressing thoughts of the future, he looked up at his mentor with a small smile, noticing how the man was watching him closely._

_Head cocked to the side in question, he made a small noise as he was pulled in for a breath taking kiss once more. Hands moving up to tangle fingers in the others hair, he made a small noise as his legs were parted by one of Luzzu's, the man's thigh pressing against his groin. A small groan left him, fingers digging into the others scalp, as he arched, breaking the kiss. "L-Luzzu?" he gasped, holding tightly as the man continued to tease him, his hands moving over the others body._

_"Just giving you a taste of what's to come..." he breathed out against Gatta's lips, moving to bite at the younger man's neck, sucking on the skin there, knowing it would leave a mark likely. Something the cadet would have to cover up later. Though the increasing arousal at Luzzu's ministrations would be even worse, something that might keep him away a little later than he expected to...finish._

_Letting out a breathy moan, he lay back against the rock, writhing on the others leg as he tried to finish before they would be caught._

_"L-Luzzu...someone might find us." He choked out, swallowing as the man continued to kiss along his neck, moving to nibble at his ear, hands exploring over the young, taught skin. "P-Please sir, I don't want you to get in trouble for this..." he breathed out, though his eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of the man pleasing him so._

_Suddenly, he broke away, smirking at the obvious sign of arousal tenting the young cadets pants. "I...will begin courting you soon. For now, I have to return to camp." Reaching out, he cupped Gatta's chin, placing one more sweet kiss on his lips. "For now...I think you have something to attend to that...would be best left in your hands, yes?" He smirked a little before swimming away, leaving Gatta laying back on the rock, panting and cursing his mentor quietly._

_Moving with his back to the beach, he lay on the rock, slipping his pants down, revealing his aching need. Biting his lip, he stared at it, knowing he could not return to land like this. With a small breath, he took it in one hand, and began to stroke, closing his eyes, imagining that it was actually Luzzu touching him, not himself. The thoughts got more and more erotic, at which eventually he got two fingers wet with his own saliva, spreading his legs like the needy youth he was, and pressed them at his entrance, biting his lip as they moved past the ring of muscle there._

_In his day dream, Luzzu had not left. He had pressed the cadet against the rock, continuing to kiss him hungrily. It was Luzzu's hands that were teasing and playing with him. Readying him for the Commander to take him. For the man to take Gatta's legs, wrap them around his waist, and make love to him on that rock, where at any moment, someone could see them coupled, moaning in their carnal need._

_His hips bucked as he arched, moaning loudly as Luzzu's names fell from his lips, begging him softly to take him. In his imagination, he could feel the others hands over him, touching him, telling him that soon, soon he would take him. Soon he would be all Luzzu's, mind soul and body. The Commander in his dreams, then lowered himself to take Gatta's length in his mouth, so he could finish preparing the other, and at that, the cadet came, shooting streams of seed into the water, his back arched with the sudden dizzying pleasure of his release. "Luzzu..." he breathed out, eyes opening to stare at the sky, falling limp, cock out and twitching in his post orgasmic bliss, wondering when the man would take him..._

He watched the flickering lights of the campfire as the other Crusaders moved about, preparing things for their upcoming fight against Sin. The meal would be served soon, and then it would be time before bed. The next day, they would be preparing for their stand against the great beast, and he let out a sigh, hoping that it would not end up fatal for most of them. He knew being a Crusader would be a dangerous task, and it was something as necessary as being a summoner to their world...but he liked living. Especially now, knowing he had Commander Luzzu's constant affections.

Resting back on his arms, he watched everyone work, some others resting like him, mentally preparing for their battle tomorrow. Letting a breath out, he stared up at the sky, hoping for some miracle to happen. Something that would stop this fighting. He knew it would not come though, instead he merely watched birds fly by, a low breath leaving him, hoping they would at least have a summoner come to send off the dead should the need arise.

Soon, the light was blocked as his favourite red head came into view, looming over him. He then lowered himself to sit on his ankles next to Gatta's tent, smiling warmly for him, even as the young man avoided his gaze. "Dinner's gonna be ready soon..." he said softly, his hands twitching a little. He knew the man was trying to hold himself back from touching the cadet, and it made him smile.

"Will you be sharing a tent with me again...?" he asked softly, trying not to let anyone listen in on their conversation. He liked to think that it was private, even if others might be listening. He felt a little thrill grow inside of him, smiling as the other nodded. "I'll make sure everything is comfortable then..." he murmured, looking over at the cooks, eager for night to fall so he could share his bed with the other. And maybe, finally, no longer be a virgin.

It would be a long, torturous wait though, as it was still quite early. Dinner had to be served out, and everyone had to make sure things in the camp were running okay before people could get rest before they fought Sin the next day. Falling back, he laid in his tent, staring at the ceiling of it, wondering what would be in store for them tomorrow. Would it be his last day? Would Luzzu die? Would they all perish? If so...he wanted his last night to be spent curled in the arms of his loving Commander. He did not want to die a virgin...even better, he did not want to die. But should the circumstance come up, he wanted to die at least knowing, he had felt for one night what it was like to be coupled with the person he loved.

With dinner served and everyone packing up, preparing for a good nights rest, he sat in his tent, bored but eagerly anticipating what was to come. He was ready, he knew it. It was a matter of getting Luzzu to understand this. To understand that he wanted to be with the other in case this was their last day alive...Though he would not say it that way, not wanting the man to misunderstand him.

Letting a low breath out, he lay on his stomach in his tent, resting his head on his arms as he stared out, waiting impatiently for his Commander to join him. His full stomach ached a little from the position, but he ignored it for the most part, just wanting to go to sleep with Luzzu. To feel the larger man resting next to him...and perhaps fill him up inside if he was lucky.

Watching quietly as some of the other Crusader's passed, and talked amongst themselves, he sighed, getting increasingly irritated with being kept waiting, not even knowing that the man was watching not too far away. Quickly he perked up, seeing the man approach their shared tent, smiling brightly as he rolled onto his back to look up at him. Coughing into one hand, he grinned, "hello sir, getting tired?" he asked, closing one eye as the man sat on his ankles, ruffling the Cadet's hair.

"Why yes, I am. Now scoot your butt inside." He laughed lightly, shaking his head. "You're blocking the entrance."

He pouted playfully at that before rolling onto his back and sitting up so he could move further back into the tent. Sitting at the back with his knees pull to his chest, he smiled as the older man climbed in, sitting on his ankles at the front of the tent, pulling and clasping it closed. He sat like that for a few moments, before turning with a big smiled to the other, crawling over to him. Pulling him into his arms, he kissed the other needily, as though he had not seen him in days. Like they had not shared a secret one while the others were not looking earlier.

A small moan left him as he felt the others tongue slip past his lips, sucking on it gently as the commander's hands gently felt his chest. He knew he had to be quiet though...tomorrow was a big day, and although they would be fighting Sin, they could still get in trouble for this. Breathing out, he moved to tangle his fingers in the mess of red hair, wishing he could make encouraging noises for the other. Instead he had to show his need with his body; pressing against him as he gripped on the others hair, pulling him in, and holding him there as his legs moved to wrap around the other in his eagerness.

The kiss was broken abruptly by gasps, listening to quit murmurs, and movement outside of others moving about, heading to bed. There were some who asked about Commander Luzzu, only to get replies that he was in bed, and not to be disturbed. Gatta was thankful for that, wanting no one to find them. He wanted to keep the other all to himself.

"Take me..." he breathed against the man's lips, licking along them like a puppy starved for love. "Please...tonight...take me..." they both knew why. The need for the rush. Why Gatta was looking at him pleadingly. There were likely others who were making love with people tonight, having their virginity taken away, before what would likely be their inevitable end. He had heard whispers of it, but did not contribute to the gossip. It was not his place to.

The Commander watched him before nodding, "you're determined about this aren't you?" he asked gently, smiling as Gatta nodded, refusing to let go of the older man. "Well, I know I can't sway you're opinion. Get undressed." He whispered huskily, kissing along the others neck, beginning to help him by removing his shirt.

Reluctantly, Gatta slipped from his lap, removing his clothes till he was kneeling before the other in nothing. Licking his lips, he looked over the others body, quickly moving in to tear the Commander's clothes from his body, kissing the skin as it was revealed. His hands roamed over it once his top was removed, shifting as the man began to remove his pants, eyes going wide as he looked down, taking in the sight of the man's length. Erect, long and thick, it made his mouth water. Tentatively, he reached out to take it into his hand, eliciting a hiss from the man. His thumb rubbed over the head, as he rested his head on the others chest, stroking slowly.

"You can do more then stroking it, pet...I know you're eager to ride me." He smirked, eyes half closed as he watched the Cadet play.

"I want to take this slowly." He swallowed before lowering himself to take the head into his mouth, sucking on the man's length experimentally. He tried to control himself as he took more in, tasting him with delight. Stroking, sucking, he was encouraged by the man's fingers in his hair, stroking through, whispering at him that it felt good. That he was doing a good job.

Pulling back, he licked his lips, sitting on his ankles, his own straining erection begging for attention. Before he could say a thing, Luzzu had shifted, urging him to lay on his back, spread out. "Gonna prep you..." he said in a hushed tone, kissing along his jaw, before working his way down, finding a potion to use as a form of lubricant.

Kisses continued to be spread along the young man's form as the older man moved his way down, potion in hand. He lifted the others legs, pressing them to his chest, smiling as Gatta, with out being told, held his knees to his chest, watching as Luzzu began to ready him for their fun. Thankfully, he was easy to calm, having done this to himself before. Practicing in private, anticipating something like this to happen. Hoping that one day he would do it with someone he loved.

It was a weird feeling to have someone other than himself touch him like this though. Gasping as the potion slickened fingers entered him, hooking and scissoring as they prepared him for something bigger than the digits. Though the man’s fingers were quite large, larger than his own, making him gasp and moan at the fullness. Something he had only ever imagined having within him. Fingernails digging in the others skin as he held onto his shoulders, encouraging him to continue with what he was doing. Wanting more and more of the feeling, wanting Luzzu to fill him with his long, thick length.

Swallowing, his hips rocked down on the intrusions, eyes closing as he arched, head thrown back, his achingly hard cocked pressed against the other. He wanted to beg him so badly, but too much noise might draw someone to their tent. Not wanting to be caught, he stuffed one fist in his mouth, biting down hard as the man’s fingers pressed against a sensitive spot within him, making him buck with pleasure, the fist stifling his moans.

It was a torturous pleasure, and the young virgin was worried he might come before he could even feel the other within him. A choked sound leaving him as he shifted his other hand to fish in the sheets. Trembling and making small whimpers as a third, thick finger filled his hole. “P-Please…Luzzu…” he choked out, voice hushed before stuffing his fist back in, as those fingers brushed over that ball of nerves within, making him stifle a scream of pleasure.

With a small laugh, the man pulled the fingers out, watching as the smaller, tan male squirmed, wanting the feeling back within him. He moved up his body, covering it with his own before taking his length in hand, slowly sliding it in the virgin hole. His hands wrapped around the others back, nails digging in as he clawed the others skin. “L-Luzzu…” he breathed into the Commander’s ear, legs wrapping around the older man’s waist, urging him further within him as he gasped softly.

They lay like that, Luzzu seated within him unmoving despite the wriggling and soft plea’s coming from the cadet. Mewling, and begging sounds coming from him, undulating as he urged the other to start moving. Start pounding him into the bedroll beneath them. It was torture, but he finally began moving slowly within the young man, relishing the soft sounds he made. Gatta’s eyes were closed, back arched, panting as his hips rocked, and moving with each slow thrust of the man’s cock.

His fingers moved through the red hair, kissing him heatedly, writhing as he silently begged him to quicken the pace. Arching, his legs moved, pushing on the other, wanting more and more. He wanted to reach his peak with the other. “Please…”

With a small laugh, he lifted his hips, kissing the other passionately as he began to thrust his cock in and out of the other. He bit at the others lips roughly, pounding his cock in and out quickly, and harshly, drawing soft, stifled moans from the young man beneath him.

It was quick, rough, and animalistic. It had Gatta’s eyes rolled back in unbelievable pleasure. Panting and swallowing as his chest heaved, nails raking along the others back, leaving welts in their wake.A sensory overload of new feelings as he bit the older man, tasting blood on his lips as the skin was torn in his pleasure. Luzzu seemed too distracted to mind, both writhing with their carnal pleasure, the feeling just seeming to change in to pleasure for the Commander.

It got to the point where he would almost pull out fully before thrusting right back in, filling the young man fully with his thick length. Then pull right back out and continue all over again again with the quick, hard and sharp pace. Gasps and moans left both of them as they drew closer to their orgasms.

With a small noise, Gatta released with out warning between the two of them, panting as his semen spurted out between them, covering their chests in the sticky fluid. The redhead continuing as he pounded roughly into the cadet, his tightness overwhelming. It soon became too much as he ejaculated within the tight, warm caverns of the other, groaning as he tensed above him, before collapsing atop him, still inside.

They lay like that for some time, before parting reluctantly, and stiffly. Pulling a few articles of clothing on, they kissed, laying snuggled together, staring at each other with a warm smile, unaware of what was to in the morning.


End file.
